


Wishing Well

by Scmnz



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mutually Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Wishing Well, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Nitori is upset at the room change away from Rin, and feels almost like he was been replaced. But then he finds what may be a magic well, and he makes a wish.





	Wishing Well

Nitori lay on the bottom bunk, feeling his emotions well up. They had been coming and going in waves since Rin changed rooms. He knew he was being selfish and childish, but the added distance from his senpai made everything seem so bleak… And even that wasn’t the whole truth, he had to admit to himself. There was more wrong than just that.

 

The door to the room opened, and in walked Momotaru. “I’m back Nitori-senpai!” the ginger chirped. His arrival was just another reminder of what was happening, and it made Nitori’s eyes sting with new, unshed tears. He quickly got up and made an excuse about going for a jog to escape. He didn’t want the younger teen to see him cry and ask what was wrong.

 

And he did jog off campus, so that no one else that he knew would see him cry, especially to avoid Rin knowing how effected he had been. Running did help distract him and ease the pain, so he continued forward, stopping now and then to wipe his eyes so he could continue to see.

 

Yes he was upset at the room change, but the biggest problem wasn’t being away from his senpai, it was the arrival of Sousuke. He was far stronger than Nitori, more competent than him. He was, in every way a better friend for Rin than Nitori. And this amazing man, as his senpai’s childhood friend, would make a far better love for Rin.

 

 Nitori had known his love was hopeless from the beginning, there was no way it would ever be requited. But this sealed the deal. There was no way he would ever have a chance with Yamazaki senpai as his rival. And it wasn’t even worth trying, because he wanted Rin to be happy above all else, so if Sousuke would be better for him, Nitori would concede defeat without even trying. Rin deserved the best, and Nitori knew that wasn’t him.

 

Soon he was traveling through streets he wasn’t familiar with. His steps eventually led him to a small park. It was quite beautiful, enough so to briefly distract the silver haired teen’s thoughts. In the middle of the park was a well. It was made of white stones. Vines of flowers climbed up its sides, and it’s roof was blue and purple stained glass. He let out a breath at how gorgeous the sight was. Nitori felt himself drawn to it. On the well there was a silver plaque. Written on this were the words

“ _Take a coin, hold it in your fist. Close your eyes, and whisper into it a wish. Throw the coin into the well, at full moon your wish will cast a spell.”_

 

Nitori smiled at the sign, he loved how whimsical it was. He knew how silly he was being, but he pulled a coin from his pocket and closed his hand around it tightly. He brought the hand to his face until it was only a couple inches from his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, a few more tears spilled from his eyes, and he murmured “I wish Rin-senpai would L-” he stopped himself. No, he mustn’t be so selfish, Rin’s happiness mattered more to Nitori than his own. And yet, he found it impossible to let go entirely. So he began his wish again “I wish Rin-senpai would have at least some feelings for me. And I wish he will end up with the person who is best for him.”

 

With that, Nitori threw the coin deep into the water.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Rin and Sousuke were out on a morning jog. The redhead’s face was filled with more dark emotion than usual, especially considering how much better he had been doing in recent months. After a couple blocks he broke the silence. “Ai’s upset about something, he’s really hurting. I can tell.”

 

Sousuke shrugged. “He misses you.”

 

“I miss him too. But you think that’s what’s wrong? It feels like there’s more to it.” Rin scowled. He hated seeing his… His friend suffering.

 

The taller one shrugged again. Of course he knew what was bothering both Nitori and Rin, but it wasn’t his place to meddle. Instead he slightly changed the subject. “Why did you change roommates then? You two are very close.”

 

“That’s just it. I want our…” Rin paused awkwardly, things unsaid to anyone bubbling at the surface of his mind. “I want our friendship to last a long time. And I’m planning to go train in Australia. If we can’t manage to be in different rooms, we’ll have huge problems in different countries. So it’s important to learn to make things still work while apart now.” Sousuke nodded, the reasoning made sense.

 

They continued jogging, now moving in silence. The redhead continued to brood and frown. After some time they came to a small park Rin had never seen before. Their footsteps slowed, and they approached a well in the center of the park, almost as if they had been hypnotized.

 

Rin read the sign, and pulled a coin from his pocket, laughing at his own superstition. He closed it in his fist and glared at his hand, willing this to somehow work, to make everything ok. He lifted it and breathed quietly “Help Ai, fix whatever’s hurting him and let him smile like he used to again. I want to see him happy again.” He paused, wondering if adding another wish would somehow break the magic. “and let us stay close through all this.” He tossed the coin into the water, blushing a bit at his own sappiness.

 

To cover his embarrassment he turned to Sousuke and crossed his arms. “Well, you going to make a wish too or what?” The look was supposed to look accusing, but was failing miserably.

 

He rolled his eyes at the silliness of the whole thing, good grief a wishing well of all things, how lame could you get. Still, Sousuke humored his friend. He fished out a coin of his own, and breathed into it, slightly irritated “I wish they’d just confess already and get on with it.” He chucked the money into the well.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days later the full moon rose. Its light traveled through the glass roof of the wishing well. Somehow the color of that light remained unchanged despite the swirls of color it passed through. The light went down to the depths of the water, all the way to the bottom. Three coins lay there, now gleaming in the moonlight.

 

Slowly, the sparkling silver and gold colors seemed to change. They dissolved into a shimmering mist inside the water. This mist slowly drifted up, out of the well and into the sky. Soon the strange vaper was high in the sky, right in front of the huge glowing moon. There were no clouds except for the well’s magic. But somehow, it began to rain. The spell was cast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not quite sure how I want to do the love confession, or how/if I want them to accidentally discover each other's feelings. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
